The Hunter and The Pink
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: After a night of partying in the city of Val Habar, Lupo is the only hunter conscious enough to head out and hunt a last minute threat. However he ends up bonding with the Earth Queen in more ways than just one. Crappy summary MIGHT update later. Slow start on plot...most probably.
1. Chapter 1

**This gorgeous story is all thanks to my dear friend SuperXWolf xD it was his idea *raises hands in surrender* well i kinda wrote it so it's still kinda mine. It's his hunter though. See i told ya i would post it *puffs out chest* LIKE A BOSS. If anyone else is reading this... hi and enjoy reading it as much as i laughed while writing this. take it as you will but i labeled it as i felt it. Now without further delay enjoy this beautiful piece of writing xD.**

I took the wooden cup in my hands and cheered to winning. The hunter's guild was filled with hunters, all celebrating that our weeks of nonstop labor had finally paid off. I swallowed the contents of the cup, allowing the contents to burn my throat and finally settle in my stomach. The street felyne made a huge meal for us to celebrate our final hunt. Thus, finally after so much work, we finally caught a break.

Noise filled the guild. No hunter was sad or on the edge. After such a long time we finally got to sit back and relax. This meant most of them were completely wasted, stumbling around the guild with no clear direction of where to head. I took another cup and the guild maid filled it. I tilted the cup slightly in her direction before drowning the contents inside. I barely felt it now. The world around me slightly was spinning.

"I should go home," I mumbled to myself as I struggled to get up.

"Where ya goin' Lupo?" said a hunter as he wobbled forward…or was it just me seeing him like that?

"I'm…going home," I told him.

"Wha' but the party just getting' good," he said tumbling over his own feet and falling.

The guild burst into fits of laughter as he tried to stand but couldn't. Yep, it was time to head home. The guild was already well under celebration and I could barely notice if I was walking. I totally didn't feel my tongue anymore, and I didn't want to wake up with a headache.

So I headed home…with much difficulty. The world constantly spun around and I seemed to black out constantly. I wasn't even sure how I made it home, but I did it. I got out of my armor and threw my duals somewhere never to be seen again and went to sleep.

Whoever was playing the damned gong was going to meet the other end of my dual blades. I felt like I had just gone to sleep, and now this IDIOT started playing with the damned gong. Did they have no decency? But the gong continued even louder, making my head feel like it would split in two. Grunting, I got up from my bed and walked outside, the light blinded me for a second. I closed my eyes, waited for a few seconds and turned. When the gong rang again and I groaned, covered my face and walked to the guild.

"Hi," said the guild attendant with an extremely bright white smile.

Bet she didn't have to wake up at this unearthly hour, "What's the commotion about?"

"Lupo, thank goodness you're here," said the Guildmaster. At least he wasn't smiling, "Something horrible has happened."

I scratched my bald head, "What happened?"

"Pink Rathian. Dangerously close," he replied.

I scratched my eyes, "How is that possible? Didn't we take care of all the monsters in the vicinity?"

"This one appeared this morning," _Bitch couldn't stay with her Rathalos, have many babies and let me sleep now did she._ "We need you to hunt her down."

My head snapped back when she said that, my hangover completely deserting me, "Excuse me."

"You're the only hunter that isn't completely out of commission from yesterday's celebration. At least you are the only one that heard the gong," replied the Guild Elder. "Val Habar needs you."

I groaned. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to do this. Don't look at me with hope. I don't want to…I don't want…I don't…I…I…I groaned, "Fine, I'll do the mission, but I need time to get ready."

The master smiled. _Evil fucker._ Then she stood once more and spoke as I walked out of the guild and towards my house, "We'll await your swift return."

 _Asshole._

I turned to the mirror in my room and adjusted my Nargacuga armor. My hangover was all but gone and I had managed to get myself a nice heavy meal before suiting up. After that, I had to remove the sandpaper feeling in my throat so I drank gallons of water as I put on my armor and got ready to head out.

After making sure everything was in place, I got my Gore Magala duals out and attached them to my arms, the purple of them contrasting with my black armor. I turned to the mirror once more and noticed everything was in place. I tighten my bag, gave everything one last pull for it to adjust. Taking myself in, I nodded and walked out.

"Hi," said the Questatrix. "Which quest will you be taking today?"

 _Was this woman for real,_ "The bill for the Rathian. The pink one."

The maiden nodded and handed me the only bill. I turned it around and signed my name. I handed it back and she smiled, "You have such pretty hand writing."

 _Not a compliment,_ "Thanks."I reply heading to the exit.

This was going to be one hell of a run.

Arriving at the Dunes was more than an Odysey. Even the felynes had been out partying with the hunters; which meant I was pretty much alone. Lucky for me, one of them woke up with the gong just as I had; which meant he alone had to take me there. The felyne medics were around the cart, poking me to see if I was in optimum condition for this hunt. I kept shaking them off. I'm a strong, independent, seventeen year old hunter that can handle himself in a battle against an Elder Dragon –with a little help- I don't need no medic cats, unless I faint, then I need 'em.

We made it to the camp site and unloaded everything. I got the felynes to do a quick inspection and I tighten everything on me to make sure nothing was left behind. The medical felynes left as did the cart felyne. The cart would be back at the end of the day which meant I had plenty of time to deal with this Rathian. I took a deep breath and headed out.

Why must the desert be so hot? My cold drink had done something, however I still was roasting inside. I kept pushing myself to stay focus on the hunt. I had to get to that pink Rathian and finish her as quickly as possible, all so I could go back home to sleep. However as time stretched and I notice I couldn't find her…I started to feel like this would take longer that what I expected.

I kept searching for a few more minutes with no success. I was starting to really feel the heat, I wanted to go home and this pink pest was nowhere in sight. If that Guild Master lied to me I swear…My thoughts were stopped by a deafening roar behind me.

I slowly turned to come face to face with the pink queen. _I am so fu_ …Her roar cancels my train of thought and sends me flying back. I land, butt first on a dune. Scurrying back, I get my duals ready to attack her, but when I do she's already in the air launching her body against me. I'm sent flying again, landing harder into the sand, allowing it to get inside my Nargacuga's leggings. The Rathian then threw three fire balls in my direction. I wasn't fast enough to dodge; they sent me flying and landing inside a dune, face first.

I pulled my head out of the sand and spitted the sand that had managed to enter my mouth. I was really mad now. Feeling her next attack, I rolled out of the way and stood. A fire ball sent my way passed without touching me. I was going to make this pink queen my bitch. Running to her, I drew my swords and slashed her. Upon contact, however, her body pummeled down. This took me out of synch as I fell forward, yet again.

The Rathian stood and growled. I could feel the heat of her mouth in my bald head. I shut my eyes tight and held my breath. I knew this was certainly my end. I should have brought more people into this quest, only if the bastards hadn't drunk until passing out. I wouldn't have to die right now. Certainly I would come back as a ghost to hunt them for the rest of their lives.

"You hunters," yelled a female voice. Frowning, I raised my head to face the Rathian's light blue eyes staring back at me. Her hot breath hitting my face as light flames danced on the corners of her mouth. "Such strange creatures; always hiding your faces and bodies on our kind's skins, thinking that with it you are a match for us?"

"You are the menace to the world. You attack us." I growled back.

The Rathian huffed, "Us? You are the ones always destroying our land, barging in uninvited and claiming everything."

I wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was because I was scared shitless, but I continued the conversation. However my voice was lower now as I stared at her directly in the eyes, "Not all of us want that. Some of us just want to live…"

The Rathian moved back and watched me intensely, "Prove you do not want that."

I frowned at her, "What?"

The Rathian launched a ball of fire next to me making me tumble to the side. I gasped staring at the area where she had launched her fireball before turning quickly to her, "What are you crazy?"

"Remove your skin," the Rathian said.

My eyes grew wide at her implication, "What?"

"You understood me human," she said. "Remove the skin of the wyvern you have on you."

I looked down at my Nargacuga armor then I stare at the pink queen. I was about to challenge her, but the fact that her mouth still had fire and her eyes seemed ready to tear me apart stopped that and I quickly got up. Her eyes watched me as I removed my clothes and set them aside. However I didn't turn to her until I was fully exposed, except for the bag on my waist. I even raised my hands in surrender showing her I wasn't harmful.

"No weapons or armor, I'm naked," I said to her.

She studied me curiously and an odd silence stretched on us, "You are strange creatures indeed."

I look at myself unsure of what she was referring too. My dark skinned body looked fine, except maybe for the three scars that ran along my chest. Other than that I looked fine.

"What you talking about?"

"Your species covers themselves because they don't have enough protection," she said getting closer. "However you still manage to deal great damage to our species."

I scoffed, "As if, many of us have died fighting your kind."

Suddenly I froze as her tongue darted out to caress my body, "What are you doing?" I yelled, stepping back.

The Rathian moved forward licking her lips with her tongue; I swallowed…hard, "What?"

I dropped my hands to cover myself, "I thought we were making peace not…licking each other."

The Rathian looked kind of taken back, but approached me still, "Well, how am I to trust you when I cannot do this to you?"

"People talk," I told her.

"But we do not," she said getting closer.

Was it me or was it getting hotter all around me. My vision began to blur as I felt overwhelmingly hot, everywhere. I saw the Rathian eye me warily as I struggled to breathe. I licked my lips as I felt my body burning in the dessert sun. I fell on my knees as I heard her approach me. I looked up to gaze at her light blue eyes. I remembered opening my mouth and saying something, but it died in my ears as my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am impressed and so is SuperXWolf xD here's this beautiful second chapter ;) enjoy it my dearies WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that everything was too bright. I closed my eyes and opened them, slower this time. The second thing I noticed was that I was in a small pond that barely covered my lower regions. My body was cool even with the direct sunlight. I raised my hand and turned around before I frowned. What was I doing in the desert…naked atop of it all?

I tried to recall any kind of details as to why I was here, but my mind was a blurry mess. I turned and stayed in the pond, knowing that if I moved too much I would end up fainting. Instead I tried to recall why exactly I was here. Last thing I remember are me getting into a hunt to kill a pink Rathian. I remembered going to the hunt and failing, making me wonder what kind of hunter was I? _A drunk one remember?_ Oh right, I had a night of drinking.

A loud roar destroyed the fogginess in my mind, allowing me to make out exactly how I had ended here in the first place. I turned and was astounded by the sight of the pink earth queen. Her mouth no longer held streaks of fire and her eyes weren't clouded by rage. Instead I got a rather large wyvern heading my way with long legs and an obvious advantage, given my current state.

"You have awoken hunter," she said.

I nodded quickly as me eyes grew wide and I crawled back, "I woke up…about maybe five minutes ago."

The Rathian nodded, "Good, for we must speak."

 _The fuck did I do_ , "Sure."

"Why is it that you fainted?" she asked.

I scratched my bald head, "I guess the cold drink's effect must have run out."

The Rathian moved closer, her head looming over my naked body, "Cold drink?"

Suddenly everything just came to me out of nowhere. I was talking to a Rathian; forming coherent sentences while we discussed things. Since when have they been able to communicate with us? Given her non moving mouth I guess we were mentally connecting but still what the fuck?

"We're talking?" I said out loud.

"Yes," she mentioned suddenly looking lost.

"You're a Rathian," I told her. "How can I be talking to you?"

The Rathian growled under her breath, smoke coming out of her mouth, "That name is dreadful. It only speaks of us as one entity, not all of us are alike hunter."

"That's your biggest concern? I just told you we are talking while we are obviously different species, but sure let's focus on names," I told her trying to not fall in the pond.

"I do not understand how we are communicating hunter but you evaded my question before," she said.

I blinked, "Oh right cold drink. It's a drink that lets me run around without feeling the heat. It's only temporary."

The Rathian then moved back and stared at me from the edge of the pond, "I see. I have reached a new conclusion."

I sat on the water facing her, "Whatever would that be?"

"You shall teach me all these hunter customs," she said. "We shall start now."

"What?" I yelled as I stood up. "I can't I need to head back to town. I am naked I need several things, I can't show these things to you."

"You need to search for another skin?" she said.

"It's an armor and yes I need that," I told her. "I also need my blades and my equipment."

"Shame, for you shall stay here until I require you to leave," she said turning her back to me.

"Hey don't turn your back on me," I said as I walked to the edge of the pond, however that's as far as I could go.

The Rathian turned and in her mouth was my Nargacuga armor. I watched in horror as she tore it and dropped it, now turned to shreds. She then turned them on fire as my mouth fell open in shock and the clothes lay in pile of ashes.

Was she insane? I needed those to live, otherwise I wouldn't last a day out here. "What the fuck?"

"You hunter's tend to hide your bodies with these. I hate them," she simply replied.

"I need those for protection, my body is quite fragile in the nude," I yelled at her. "I can't do anything without my armor. I can't just walk around naked with my crotch to the wind." I finished gesturing at said part. "This is fragile."

The Rathian leaned in to take a better look at said part. I swallowed hard suddenly feeling quite small.

"What is this any way?" she said licking it. I widen my eyes at her action. "It doesn't seem to do anything special." She licks it again this time my member twitch. I stepped back.

"Woah, woah, woah, you can't just go around licking man's genitalia," she perked up at the use of the word.

"That is what you use in your reproduction?" she asked.

"Yeah…why?" I told her curiously.

"Males of our species keep them hidden inside until mating. I've always wanted to see one and learn about it," she replied frankly.

My eyes widen and I took another step back, "Listen as cool as the chat is and all, I need to head back to the village. I'll be glad to teach you about hunters and the ways of the hunters and show you how not all of us are complete dicks BUT I can't do it while I am vulnerable. So I'll be back in like two weeks maybe and show you everything…"

She pushed me down making me fall flat on my back in the pond. _Why does she always interrupt me?_

"But I want to know about this way of reproduction of yours? How do you do it with your mate? How selective are they?" she continued bombarding me with questions. Most of them questions that I wasn't willing to answer. _I need to get out of here…and fast._

"Again I would love to answer but…" she licked my member stopping my tracks.

"It would appear that every touch here causes an interesting reaction from you," she said then licked again, this time lingering on in.

I could feel myself getting hard and she was making it hard to focus. This wasn't supposed to be how everything went down, or up, or whatever way it had to go.

"Please I need to get back to the…" she licked again making me harder and making me choke on my words. "Please…" she did it again and I tried to shove her away. "Please…" this time I could barely fight back. "Ple…" I was completely and utterly erect for her to wonder after. I groaned trying to make a coherent sentence. Then she allowed it to enter in her mouth and I was gone.

The warmth of her tongue and mouth around me turned my legs into goo. Her teeth were nowhere to close to it, instead just barely touching my manhood as she worked her tongue on me. My hands dropped from her head to the pond. I gripped some stones as she started to find a rhythm. My breathing changing from calm to heavy as she continued to stroke me.

I couldn't stand –and some part of me didn't want to leave. I was a sex deprived man/teen. I hunted monsters for a living, which builds up tension. Tension I wasn't lucky enough to release before, except by my own hand. Now I had a warm tongue around it slowly moving up and down. Lazily. Allowing the climb to be the best experience I've had in a while. It was bliss and I wanted, craved more.

I felt it starting to build inside of me, pushing my body to move against the working tongue. The Rathian stilled as I moved my manhood up and down, groaning in pleasure at her tongue. I was in frantic, willing to enjoy every minute of this. I could feel my heartbeat hammering against my rib cage. It took her a few seconds, but Rathian suddenly knew what she had to do.

She started moving against my motion, sending the sweetest pleasure I had ever felt through my body as my toes curled. The Rathian moved up and down again, our movements bringing me closer to climax. I kept going, feeling my body pushing me towards that desired finish. Faster and faster I went, the building reaching critical points. My breathing was heavy, I could barely think except for my unblended desire of release. I groaned as I moved, I was there I could feel it. I moved frantically willing everything to finish. Then my body tensed up, my back arched and I was lost into sweet release.

I tried to process what had happened, but I was just enjoying the fact that I had such an exquisite encounter, even if it was with a wyvern. I lay still until my heart beat slower and my breathing got steady. I stayed for a couple of minutes panting regaining my wits.

I put my hands on my face not really sure what to make of this situation. No, actually I was hoping that when I got the hands away I woke up at my house, in my bed, and this…everything would be just a very sexual dream I had. _One. Two. Three_. I took my hands away to stare at a pink Rathian licking my white seed from her lips where it seemed to have escaped. My heart skipped a beat at this; inside I was feeling the satisfaction of having this enormous wyvern lick my seed from her lip.

"This tastes quite interesting," said the Rathian. "It has nice flavor all around it."

I roll my eyes, "Well I guess that should satisfy your curiosity enough, so I should get going."

However as I tried to stand I landed in the pond once more. _Fuck me hard with a hunting horn._

"What is it hunter," she asked moving away from the pond.

"I…I can't feel my legs…much," I told her as I tried to get on my legs once more.

"I have discovered a weakness," she said.

I swallowed as she moved forward again, "This is great considering I haven't finished my research."

I tried to seat as best as I could, "Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked her.

She brimmed at this, "Everything."

 _Well shit…_


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed since the last time I've seen another human being. A week since I had been kidnapped by the earth queen. It's been a long few days, with me being cornered by the earth queen's questions and ideas on how 'hunters' work. She barely replied to mine, as if by job description I needed to know everything there is to know about 'monsters'. However I continued to struggle and move forward.

I have tried to escape, to no avail. Whenever I tried she found me either in a daze or completely passed out in the dessert heat. I was always brought back to the pound that I had started to call my home. No hunters passed through the area either, giving me the impression that they might have all died of alcohol overdose. In about three days of nearly dying and escaping I gave up and stayed put. With that my treatment lessened and I could… 'roam freely'.

I was mainly, still naked, but thanks to the earth queen I had some weird pink shedding of the sorts, that I could use to cover at least the parts that I thought indecent. Not that the Rathian cared, she seemed super intrigued with my body and enthralled by the weird noises I could make during…her private sessions. The earth queen seemed to enjoy feeling my body which caused most of the time, reactions from me, and since she loved the taste of me; she would always have her evil way with me. I felt like an innocent girl discovering sex for the first time, all the time.

However I didn't mind these days at all. Since I stopped running away her treatment included extra food, and that was enough to keep me from even remotely running away. Though I have to admit I kinda felt bad for the entire thing. Even worse when you added that she constantly hunted my dreams with those light blue eyes that gleamed with curiosity and those pink scales that reminded me of flowers from a distant village…wait I'm getting off track.

It was hard to even look at her sometimes, especially when I dream of her and remembered how her tongue moved around me. How warm it was. That expression…when she licked my seed from her face…I groaned in the pond and shook myself out of it. I'm supposed to want to go home not…feel her again.

The flapping of wings caught my attention. I turned to see the Rathian landing, then taking a few steps to drink water. Her mouth barely touched me as she drank then lifted herself to lick her lips. Those…lips…

"Hunter," she said.

"Yeah," I told her turning my gaze to her eyes.

"Did you not like the meal?" she said taking her seat next to me.

"I liked it," I told her taking a piece of burnt meat and eating it.

"You do not seem interested in it," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, "If I had my things I wouldn't be eating burnt meat. I would kill for a well-done steak."

The Rathain drew closer to my face, _Didn't I told her about personal space?_ "What up?"

"These meat…how is it done?"

"Again if I had my shit I could do it," I told her standing from the pond and stretching.

"Would you show me if you had your things?" she said.

"Well sure, but I don't have any…" my words died down as I heard movement behind me. Turning, I saw my blades and my pouch. I was saved.

"Those are?"

"You may use them hunter," the Rathian said. "These are your things."

I turned from her to my things and back. I frowned and crossed my arms, "What do you want?"

"I want you to show me the world of the hunters," she replied stepping back. "See how they work things."

I had my doubts, "That's all ya want?"

The Rathian nodded at me, but I wasn't that convinced that easily, "So you're telling me. I can use my stuff. To go out. Hunt something. Show you how I do it. Then I have to come back here..."

"You may leave."

"Well that seems…wait…WHAT?"

"You may leave hunter," she said again.

I blinked quickly at her words. She had just said them. I could leave this place. I could go back home and live normally once more. I would be back hunting….I could… forget all of this. Then why all of the sudden I felt like I was run over by a Duramboros?

"Well," I shook the feeling off. "Let's head out."

Since my armor was destroyed I worked my way with the skin that the Rathian gave me. I tight it around me and placed my duals in my hands. I adjusted everything to fit my liking and checked how the 'armor' would hold with my movements, it wasn't much, but it did its job. After re-adjusting my duals and tighten them for a couple of minutes, I head over to my pouch and adjust it to my side. Making sure the pouch didn't wonder around I finally turn to the Rathian and take a cold drink from my pouch.

"Let's head out then," I said.

It took no time at all to find my prey, taking it down, carving it, and taking my right full bundle of grease deliciousness. I turn to find the Rathian eying me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked her moving to make a fire.

"How is it you only eat that small piece?" she asks as I place branches around.

"Well this part has everything I need. Its big, its thick, and I get all the nutrients I need to keep in shape," I tell her, not moving my eyes from the branches. "Now for some fire."

The Rathian set the small branches on fire and I nod, "Nice…very nice."

I work my meat to bliss and seat down and eat it as fast as I can. I haven't had something this good in days! That's ages for a hunter, always. I finished my meal and leaned back to rest and just enjoy my freedom, at least for now.

"Hunter," the Rathian asks. "Are you not leaving?"

"Hmh? Oh yeah I am," I tell her crossing my arms behind my head and resting.

"Then you must walk over to you village," she says. "Why are you here still?"

I open one of my eyes to stare at her, "Because as much as I want to be back home, I'm still a hunter and we always get sent here. Besides I need a ride back to Val Habar and unless more hunter come around here, I'm stuck."

At the mention of hunter I hear voices behind me. I know those voices and I stare wide eyed at the Rathian. I quickly stand up and pull her with me to another area. My hands are trembling and my voice is caught as I watch them walking away from us and to their next destination. I don't let go of Rathian until I can't see hunters any more.

"That was close?" I tell her.

"What is it hunter?" she asks as always.

"Those hunters, they're bad news for any monster in their path," I tell her. "They are known to be quite ruthless."

Rathian stares at me, several emotions flashing quickly through her eyes, "Then why not let them kill me?"

I shrug, "Stockholm syndrome I guess? You haven't really done anything to me except burn my clothes to a crisp and held me hostage for days. BUT, at least I didn't die. Besides even if it was any other monster I wouldn't want them in these guys path…they are that much of bad news."

Silence then fell on us. I swallowed and turned to see if the hunters were gone, and noticing they wouldn't really appear any time soon I turned back to see Rathian still there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Go on shoo."

"Thank you hunter," she says. "I wish you I could repay everything you have done for me these last couple of days."

I cough a little feeling my face heat up at her words, "Well just go, we'll see what we do later."

"Later as in, we will see each other again?" she asks.

I cross my arms, "What you thought I was gonna forget everything you put me through? Not a chance you got to ask your… hunter questions and I want my monster questions."

"Shall we do it in another place then?" she asks.

I blink several times, "I'll think of something."

Rathian nods, "Well hunter I bid you farewell."

I watch her turn to leave. Her wings spread and I am still there watching in awe at her pink scales as she turns one final time and I can't help but smile.

"Lupo," I tell her.

She frowns and I chuckle, "The name, my name is Lupo, not hunter."

Rathian seems to understand and lifts her body in the air. Her wings making great gusts of wind but I hold.

"And my name is Leyla," those are her final words before she departs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy fuck you day (im calling like that from now on) ANYWAY my friend SuperXWolf is super happy which makes me somewhat sad that i never finished this before. Unlike the previous chapters that had an already written chapter, this one starts where i stopped writing the story like six month ago MAYBE. SuperXWolf we on chapter four *gasps* let's make it to the limit that is ten WOOHOO.**

When I arrived at Val Habar once more I was received as a hero. Besides being stuck in the desert for over a week, I brought back with me nothing, but the tattered wing of my prey. I was basically a celebrity. The hunters from before –Bert, Mark, and Cain- walked passed me with grin on their faces. They had 'found me' so theoretically I owned them one now. I stared at them as they made their way out of the guild and to do who knows what. I didn't care at east I was back home and ready for further instructions…as soon as I got my bearings together.

It took me several gathering quests –pulling all day on them sometimes- to get my bearing just enough to get through. The long wait was one of the worst experiences I've ever faced. Being a hunter and all I wanted to be in the action, but alas I had to wait like normal patient hunter and get back on my feet. About a week and a half in I was prep enough to get back in shape. A simple iron made armor adorned my body now, as I kept thinking about Leyla's words.

Talking about her she was a thought I was barely able to keep under control. Why had we been able to communicate? Why every time I closed my eyes her light blue eyes were the only thing I could picture? Was she waiting for me? I didn't know if that made me desperate or an idiot, probably both, both was good. Either way I had finally reached a point where I could go hunting again and that led me to the guild.

I walked in adjusting my armor and getting ready to take on my next mission. Anything, that would keep me away from my house that by this point was the thing I despised the most in the world.

"Hey Lupo," I heard someone call.

Turning I wish I hadn't acknowledge the person in the first place. Bert was sitting alongside his 'pals' while drinking some alcohol.

"Com'ere," he said gesturing me to join them.

"Sorry guys I want to get out there as quickly as possible," I told them walking to the guild counter. However as luck would have it, they joined me.

"Aw come one Lupo," said Cain.

"Yeah join us for a few rounds," added Mark.

"Yeah after that we're going to hunt," said Bert.

I nodded, "I want to get in shape on my own."

"In that?" Bert asked. "Trust me kid you won't get anywhere with that."

"I'm slowly getting there," I told him. "Are they any available bills?" I asked the guild lady just wanting to get away from these men.

"There's one for piscine livers," she started.

"I'll take that one," I said taking the bill and writing my name behind it.

"Any open entries for others?"

"Nope just me." I told her handing her the bill.

"We await your return," she said all sweet and smiles.

I nodded and waved everyone goodbye. I noticed the guys go back to their normal routine, but the odd looks they threw my way didn't leave me until I noticed exactly where we were going.

At the Dunes I took off as soon as I was set down. I didn't even look for a map, I just ran out of there and into the desert heat. As I ran forward and the sun became more intense I stopped and took a cold drink. With that I sprinted forward once more.

As an experienced hunter, I didn't find it troublesome to get my desired goal of ten piscine livers. Either way I didn't turn immediately back, instead I decided to stroll on the dessert for a while until I ran out of options. Lucky for me that wasn't the case. As I walked I heard the distant sound of flapping wings and my heart accelerated. I took a deep breath thinking that it might be…anything but the Pink Rathian.

"Hunter," I heard her voice and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Leyla," I told her turning to meet her.

She looked the same, which was amazing considering she was a Rathian and plates are quite rare to come by. Not a scratch in her body, not a rustled scale. She was still big, pink, and mesmerizing.

"I thought you had forgotten about our deal," she said walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes, "As if you still own me remember, kidnapped for a week. I just needed to get back in the game, money, armor, item the whole thing."

"I would have thought you had more materials," she said circling me.

"I do but heck if the life of a hunter isn't expensive as fuck," I told her.

"Do you have to leave immediately?" she asks cautiously.

I laugh, "Don't think you're getting away that easy com on let's go to the pond, there I'll pond all of my questions." I laugh even harder. "That was horrible."

So that's how we ended up sharing the day. Leyla spoke to me about her monster facts and how they worked. I knew about hunter life but monster life sounded fascinating. I ended up asking way more questions that what I initially thought and we drifted into conversation way into the night.

"Damn it's cold," I told her rubbing my hands together. "I never noticed it got this cold."

"You were inside the water," she replied. "It tends to shift temperature along with the outside."

I rolled my eyes and stood, "I better get back then, I didn't bring hot drinks."

"What are hot drinks?"

"They are the opposite of cold drinks," I told her moving around to keep warm. "They keep you hot in the cold."

She nodded her head, "I understand."

I nodded and looked at the water. Maybe I could stay for a while to get warm then leave.

"Em…will it be bad if I stepped into the water to get warm?" I asked her.

"The night gets colder as it progresses," she tell me. "You might as well be dead outside."

I groan of course, "So I'm kidnapped all over again?"

"We could try something different," she replies.

I turn to her rolling my eyes, "And how's that one go?"

"Well I do not feel the cold," Leyla says. "And you have complained prior about my body temperature."

Thinking about it I debate whether is a good idea to take the offer or not. However I have my priorities and dying is not in the list. So I hurried to her without questioning it twice. Even surprised it took Leyla seconds to put her wings around me and it didn't take a second before I was all warm and comfortable. Her wings were soft but strong, holding me just right against her body. My sudden concern lay on how hot would it get in here.

"Comfortable?" she asks.

I turn to her to see her face. The first thing I notice is without doubt was her eyes. Those blue orbs that haunted me during those days back at the village. However from my angle I could see the night sky behind her. There they mingled with the stars in the background. She looked…amazing.

"Hunter?" she asks concern of my lack of response.

"Um..em yeah," I tell her shuffling.

"Good," she replies.

However I was feeling all but comfortable. There was a growing discomfort between my legs that only seemed more insistent in coming out. I shifted a little and tried to distract me with anything but her. Thus I started to count felynes. From back from a hundred. And when that didn't seem to work I added negative numbers, who knew they would come in handy.

I heard Leyla snore. I sighed to the wing as I looked for another angle to try and get some sleep but I just couldn't. The slightest thing made me uncomfortable, and was it just me or was it getting really hot in here? Slowly I lift my body and remove my chest-plate. However it didn't take long for other parts to join as well. Soon I was in all but my normal village clothes seeking some sort of…I don't know, comfort? I wiggled a little trying to finally set to sleep when I heard the grumbling.

"You are quite active tonight Lupo," said Leyla.

"I just can't get comfortable enough," I tell her moving to see her face. "I keep getting warmer and my clothes kept getting in the way…"

"Does this happen often to hunters?" she asks.

"…not really," I tell her. "We can easily stay in our armor and sleep in it if the situation requires it."

Leyla nods, "Perhaps I should try and do something to you…to get you calmed."

I froze at her statement, "Aw no you ain't touching me again you…you…rapist."

 _There I said it._

Leyla just switched her vision between her and my little friend making me swallow and the traitor to twitch. _Traitor_. At the sight Leyla moved to try and contact it; however I wasn't going to be found in that position ever again.

"Aw no," I told her. "There's no way we're going down that train again."

"But you seem to need it," she said. "I have yet to even interact with it and it looks ready to mate."

"Well I don't care," I tell her. "He can go rot for all I care."

"You are certain?" she sounded doubtful and I was feeling my inside screaming, _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_ I ignored it and continued.

"Yes I'm sure," I told her.

Next thing I know I'm on the pond once more, naked body exposed to the whole world to see. Leyla takes out her tongue and starts playing with me. I instantly groan and trust forward. Here I was playing hard to get and ended being as easy as a gathering quest. Leyla moved her tongue up and down my shaft and I continued trusting vigorously.

How I missed this, the sweet sensations that traveled through my body. Her tongue engulfed my manhood as if it belonged to her. And she might just be right. I couldn't take her out of my mind. Maybe I was a masochist, who knows? The point is I loved it, every fucking minute of it my body grew harder and hotter. It was amazing what she could do with just her tongue, if I ever got to see her I would…

"Leyla," I stammered. "Ley…Leyla."

Those dazzling blue eyes of hers look up to me, and I can't breathe for a second.

"I… I… this isn't fair…not for…you," I tell her.

Leyla continues her work at a much slower pace than ever before. Is excruciating. Desperate. And completely amazing.

"I do not understand," she says.

"I mean," I start but her tongue moves back taking my breath with it. "Fuck. I mean…I want…to…also…"

"Monsters do not do these kinds of things to other monsters," she replies. "Not even their mates."

My eyes widen as I thrust once again against her tongue, "Well they should. Let me…let me show you."

With reluctance she turns and exposes herself to me. I am amazed on how similar she looks compared to human women. She has her lips and her sweet juices are spilling out. Suddenly I'm thirsty and I know exactly what can calm down my thirst. I part her lips and lick everything to see her reaction. Her tongue grips me firmer and I groan.

"How did that feel?" I ask her.

"Odd," she replies. "But good."

I nod and kept licking everything I could get my tongue on. Leyla makes these sweet noises and sometimes her grip becomes really strong, but never enough to cause me damage. However as I inspected her, tasted her, enjoyed the feeling of her, I felt a small nub. It wasn't entirely super big but just a little thing popping out from the rest. I took it in my lips and Leyla let go of my dick and roared.

"Hunter what was that?" she asks.

But I don't answer instead I attack that small nub over and over with my lips, with my tongue I give it everything I have. Leyla continues to groan and moan but she doesn't roar anymore which disappoints me and excites me to no end.

Leyla then turns to my manhood once more and continues her pace. She starts to play with me as I am with her. Unlucky for me I'm already so close o the end I fear that she might not get there, that's if she even can. But I'm a risky man sometimes and I like my challenges so I attack her full on. I move closer to her and lick and massage using my tongue. Suddenly that doesn't feel enough and my fingers join to play with her entrance. She moans at this but I don't enter her, instead I keep my focus outside her.

I cling on to her with my free hand and start pumping rapidly. I can feel it building and I know I'm closer than ever. I want to cum, I want her to cum with me. So I turn and only attack that nub. She starts panting, I am panting. My face in drenched in her juices and I don't care she smells and taste amazing. Like a strong liquor and I want more.

My pace increases and I can feel her body tightening. Mine follows and sin a couple of more frantic pumps she throws her head back and roars. Her deafening roar falls deaf to my ears as I join her in climax. My seed covers my body and her juices fall on me like a rain.

I let my body drop on the pond. Now I know I will sleep. Leyla turns to me and licks my seed from my body. I smile at her and moved my hand to cradle her face. She looks at me curiously but I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, or I care enough to hear warnings from anything. I lift myself up a little and lean in. My mouth touches hers in a small gesture of a kiss.

"What was that?" she asks.

I chuckle and fall back to sleep, "I'll tell you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

It's amazing how life treats you. One day you're climbing to the top of a mountain and the next you could be fighting your way out of the bottom of the ocean. I found myself in one of those weird spirals. One day I was fighting and hunting monsters for a living, the next I was cuddled with a Rathian in the middle of the desert. Not that I complained about it, it wasn't like our first week where I couldn't do anything because of my lack of armor or anything, but more like how ironic it was that I found last night more comfortable than any other encounter I ever had with a human.

Sure, I am a virgin and thus have no previous experience with women, but I have shared time with them and certainly none seemed to fulfill me in anyway, Leyla did. In some way she filled some weird void I had inside that I was not even I was aware I had. Did that made me weird? Probably. Did I care…Not anymore. At the week I spent in the village regaining my bearings I found myself thinking over the weird kidnapper constantly, and the week that followed I found myself incapable of parting completely from her side. Not sure if Stockholm Syndrome or something else, but I was certain, my time with Leyla was amazing. Perhaps it's just the fact I'm sex depraved…

I felt Leyla stir behind me and I turn to meet her, "Morning Lupo." She says.

I yawn and stretch, "Mornin' Leyla, how long you've been awake?"

"Not for long," she replied.

"Me neither," I tell her moving to face her.

"I noticed," she tells me. "I heard your breathing change."

I nod, "Cool."

Silence fell on us as I got to the pond and began washing up. I was almost done when Leyla spoke once more.

"Last night, what you did, what was that?" she asks.

I frown and turn to her, "The same thing you did to me that week you kidnapped me to keep me in chains."

Leyla turned to look at the distance before turning to me once more, "I had mates, before and none achieved that which you did."

I froze at her words. Of course she's had sex before, she's a Rathian for crying out loud…then why did I want to punch whatever Rathalos she slept with. It's a ridiculous subject, a hunter punching Rathalos. Laughable but the anger inside of me was real.

"You don't say," I told her finishing and standing.

"You seem different," Leyla says watching as I allowed the sun to dry my skin.

"What? Me? Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine," I tell her, but I could hear the immense sarcasm drifting out of my mouth.

Leyla watched me over and I swallowed hard. She can't make me utter a word, I will NOT utter one word. I don't care how I can feel her gaze on my back, drilling to the back of my skull; weighting on my back as I slowly start to slouch because of the pressure.

"Lupo?"

"It's nothing," I tell her. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

"Does this behavior have something to do with yesterday's odd act?" she asked curiously.

I tense up at her words. I might have totally forgotten about the kiss we shared last night…or I might have not. Either way I shook my head at the thought that now apparently engraved itself into my brain.

"No," I told her. "This has nothing to do with yesterday's kiss."

"Kiss?" Leyla asks.

"Yeah," I tell her walking to my armor.

"What is a kiss?"

I freeze once more and swallow. I can't tell her what it means. She can't find out. Thousand of thoughts swim through my head and I try and find a reply; however when I opened my mouth another noise interrupted me.

"Aw YES," we hear a female voice say.

"Yeah baby, tell me what you want," replied a male voice.

"I want you," the women replied.

Moaning and groaning followed the voices. I swallowed but Leyla moved over to the action. I followed closely as I got my leggings on. When we reached the area, I wish we hadn't.

Two hunters I've never seen before were on itm quite heavily I might add; hands all over each other, deep breathing and clumsy kissing all over the place. The atmosphere was thick with hormones and I could barely control the urge to look away. It was so…uncomfortable. Leyla on the other hand found herself interested on the action, her eyes barely leaving the scene.

"What are they doing?" asked Leyla.

However her question was answered as the dude got off his leggings and thrust to the female hunter–who I hadn't notice was also naked.

"They're mating," said Leyla amazed.

"We should go," I told her walking away from the scene. "If they find you they won't be gentle."

Leyla turned to me, "So the _kiss_ is a mating urge?"

I froze half way through putting on my breastplate, "What?"

"Does _kissing_ mean you accept me as a potential mate?"

I finish my equipment in silence before turning to Leyla, "Yeah…It's an action when we... we care for someone greatly. But on the lips, it's usually for a mate."

"OH YEAH!"

I groaned, _those damned hunters aren't making my job easier_.

Leyla processed this and walked to me. She leaned in real close and licked my cheek.

"I accept your _kiss,_ " she tells me to which I blink.

"What?"

"I do not mind," she says turning. "If you wish to mate with me, I will consent it."

"What?"

Leyla chuckled, "Speechless?"

"What?"

She chuckled once more and raised her wings, "I'll be heading off now Lupo. We'll meet once more and we may speak of this again."

"What? Wait, yeah. Sure," I told her taking a step back.

Leyla took off and I found myself alone in the desert as behind me a voice yelled, "I'm cumin!"

Later that day I found myself in the hall taking a drink. I was shocked at the revelation. Leyla wouldn't mind having sex with me? That was preposterous. We were different. She was a monster and I'm a human, the hell was I supposed to do in this situation. Worst of all why was I considering it?

I groaned and swallowed the contents from my cup, feeling the heat travel down my throat.

"Hello there Lupo," someone interrupted me.

I look up to see trouble maker trio.

"Drinking alone," said Cain climbing in the seat facing me.

I shrugged, "Better than having spiraling thoughts."

He nodded and Mark and Bert joined us seating on each side, "What you thinking about?"

I shrugged again, "Stuff."

"Been spacin' out a lot since the pink Rathian," said Bert taking a drink.

"Shit happens," I tell him staring into space.

"Guess so," said Mark rising his cup. Bert and he drank the contents in one swing. I cringe a little even though I just drank that exact same thing in the exact same way.

"Well I'll be heading home," I told them getting up.

"Actually I wanted to ask you," said Cain. "What took you so long in the liver quest?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What about it? Ever gone gathering after a quest?"

"Yes, but it doesn't take the entire night," he mentions.

I shrug, "Lost track of time, we're hunters we don't spend lots of time here anyway."

I leave the guild and head home; my mind once again being consumed by thoughts of Leyla. I feel my leggings tighten and I sigh. It's gonna be one long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**That was one long ass wait, am I right? i mean writing a plot is hard enough but this is something other worldly. I needed a kick start to this chapter and considering nothing extremely juicy has happened yet...well... since this is chapter six *ahem* i let the chapter speak on it's own xD See SuperXWolf one step at the time. i swear next time they'll be plot...*blows raspberry* unless you just want chapters like this xP until the end...no seriously, plot next time since we kicking this fanfic to overgear and aiming for climax xD**

Dark clouds loomed in the sky. The sound of explosions and geysers erupted all around the area. Thick sweat fell down my face as the heat grew immense, it was then I knew I was toast.

"Leyla?" I screamed through the rumbling of the volcano.

I covered my ears as the noise grew before subsiding, then I took off in search of Leyla.

How can one giant pink scaled wyvern get away from me in such a short notice? It was like one moment she was there and the next she was…gone. The volcano started to show signs of erupting. We couldn't stay considering none of us where completely immune to lava. Thus I continued my search for the pink wyvern among the eruptions of the volcano.

"Leyla!" I screamed feeling my mind getting woozy. "Ley…Leyla."

My lungs burned as I tried to catch my breath. Soot covered my armor and body and in the blink of an eye they were gone, replaced by my naked figure in the pond.

I blinked confused, ' _Wasn't I just now inside a volcano?'_

The sound of flapping wings made me turn for me to bump eyes with Leyla. She was radiating as always, pink scales, large wings, enormous blue eyes. I never felt so relieved from seeing someone.

"Leyla!" I stood and rushed to her side. "I thought… I had this horrible dream and…"

Leyla turned to me with a curious gaze, her eyes searching mine for answers. I shook my head and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek.

"It doesn't matter…I'm getting quite light headed," I turn to the scorching dessert sun. "I should go back to the pond."

Leyla then pushed me back and I land on the pond. Water splashes around me before I turn to Leyla with a growl.

"What the…" my voice dies as I see Leyla, or what I'm assuming is Leyla.

It's a woman, well not that much. Her figure is feminine alright but then there's a pair of pink wings and long tail. Half of her body is covered in pink scales but there are fresh pale skin sides like her breasts and thighs. My eyes grow wide as her smile widens and I am able to finally tear my eyes from her body to her face. She has those blue eyes I'd recognize anywhere.

"Leyla?" I asked.

She chuckles and moves through the water and to me. I swallow as she leans in and licks my cheek.

"What is it hunter?" she asks.

"What happened to you?" I asked baffled as her breast swing in front of me.

"What are you referring too? I am as I have always been," she says pulling back and running her hands all over her body.

My eyes grow wide as I take in her figure, following her hands as she runs them through her pink scales and pale skin. I feel myself growing quite excited at the sight, and my member twitches. Leyla notices it and her eyes grow mischievous.

"Hunter," she says leaning in and licking my cheek again. "Lupo." She whispers reaching my ear with her tongue.

Her trail continues downward, her tongue licking my body. My heart is about to burst and the heat I'm feeling is not from the dessert heat. I move my hand to her head as she nears my member but she doesn't insert it in her mouth. I whimpered in need and she chuckles.

"What is it hunter?"

 _Put it in your mouth! Let me fuck your mouth until I come all over you!_

"Nothing," I said between clenched teeth.

"Are you certain?" asks Leyla trailing a claw delicately around my straining member.

"No," I tell her the truth.

"What is wrong?"

 _You know very well what's wrong!_ "I…I…"

"Say it Lupo," Leyla insists. "Did you not tell me you wanted to mate?"

"Yes, yes I did," I tell her.

"Then why are you holding back now?" she says casually moving her tongue around my cock.

"I'm…I'm…it's just…your form," I said. "What happened?"

Leyla tips her head engulfing my cock in her sweet warm mouth. I groan and drop back in the water and begin thrusting into her mouth like there's no tomorrow. Her tongue is like usual –amazing-, her noises are amazing, her curiosity just astounding as she experiments with everything her 'hands' get hold of. I am in bliss as I pumped into her willing mouth and her saliva smears all over me. I move my hands to her head filled with pink hair and push deeper into her mouth. I want everything to come out in her throat and for her to swallow each and every one of the drops that comes out as I reach climax.

However my bliss is cut short as I find myself atop of Leyla. Wasn't I thrusting into her deliciously warm mouth?

Her eyes are half opened but I do notice her pussy is opened and exposed for my wanting cock. Her juices keep my erection lubricated as I move my member along the edge of it. Leyla shivers with every movement I make and it just drives me nuts. I love every moment of empowerment I have.

Leyla moves my head to hers and our eyes meet. My breathing is already raged but I entirely lose my breath as I gaze into her blue eyes. Her eyes filled me with warm love and trust. She's there opened for me and she trusts me on whatever I do. However in her depths I see the longing to feel me inside of her, for our bodies to join and the urgency for our bodies to become one in blissful climax.

I lean in and kiss her. Her lips feel like that time I kissed her. It's warm and spicy. It wakes you up and leaves you hungry in its wake. It made my blood all travel south and my hand grab firmly at her breast. Leyla pulls me in, her claws digging lightly on my back.

I invade her mouth with my tongue when she opens it. She tastes like hot spices, a peculiar taste that bites but in the end you just want more of it.

I keep moving my hands around her body. She moves seeking my touch and I just allow my hands to roam free on her body. Our centers are colliding and if she was wet before, she's certainly drenched now. I moan with each touch, she moans with each kiss. This should be enough but I just want more.

I stop kissing her and gaze into her eyes. I want to see this. I need to see this. Slowly I adjust my body so our centers brush lightly. Leyla knows what I'm about to do and relaxes. With a small nod I thrust forward making her roar.

Our bodies join and I'm lost to pleasure, like a wild animal during heat. I seek friction as I move frantically to try and drive me to the edge. Leyla moves alongside me making her noises increase in volume, they are the ones that drive me. I hear her and act accordingly. It's amazing as each good move is rewarded by the tightening of her walls around my manhood. It feels amazing and I just want to explode inside her.

Our breathing raises, I feel the sweat running down my face. Although this feels amazing I still need something more. I turn to Leyla and she turns to me. Her mouth is open and her eyes twinkle with nervousness. I smile at her and move my hands through her hair. She smiles back pulling me close.

"Come for me Lupo," she whispers in my ear.

With those words I'm lost, thrusting frantically even more. Leyla gasps at the sudden invasion. I feel it close, building inside of me. It gets tighter and harder to try and keep myself from slipping my seed inside but I keep thrusting losing my mind into bliss.

"Lupo," Leyla screams arching her back as her walls tighten around my member.

The pressure, the warmth, her voice…it's too much and I reach my limit. I feel my seed rush out and into her vagina. Her nails are digging into my back but I can barely feel them as my toes curl in ecstasy.

I wake up with a start. I feel confused and odd as I try to pin point exactly where I am. Slowly I noticed I am in my room in Val Habar surrounded by my now dirty sheets. I haven't slept naked in ages but tonight I had to do it and a good thing too. I sighed and dropped back into my bed thinking about that dream.

 _She just had to say she didn't mind mating me, did she?_ I thought with a growl.

Moving my sheets I get a new one and curl into my bed. Hopefully I could get more sleep before the day started.

 **Nice chapter eh ;) anyway if you like this one im goign to shamelessly promote my next Monster Hunter Gem called a Shocking Pair. it has nothing to do with this one other than the main character interacts with a monster but that's good enough for me. Unlike this one who SuperXWolf is owner of the hunter, the next one is my hunter. actually she's the avatar i use in my game xD of tri. so if you're interested and wanna check it out you're more than welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Would you look at that? Plot! 0.0 that's a thing right? pfft let's get things right we came here for something different but we create some chaos, get some drama flowing and enjoy the grand finale we all know is gonna happen am i right?**

When people say party in Val Habar, they mean party. More than a month ago we had a similar celebration in terms of killing a bunch of monsters, this party was different. A day ago we were told that hunting quests were to be cancelled all over due to some runs downs between us and the monsters. In other words, it was mating season and we couldn't kill anything.

I took another sip of my drink and moved my finger against the edge of the cup. I've been lost in thought for hours, just thinking on Leyla. She has to be out there somewhere doesn't she? Perhaps mating with a Rathalos to get some lil ones. The thought of it was sickening.

For my no luck week streak, the guild had officially cancelled all hunting quests out there, so you either went to gathering quests or didn't go at all and I've been trying to get a quest for hours with no such luck.

"If it isn't Lupo," I heard a voice snap me back from my day dream.

I wanted to bang my head against the fucking table thanks to the amazing luck I've been having lately.

Just as I think this I hear the trouble maker trio sit, two besides me and one right next to me. I just hope this ends quickly.

"Hey guys," I say. "What's up?"

Mark shrugged, "We're looking for something to do ya know. Since we can't go out at this time."

I nodded, "Mating season is a bitch."

Bert burped, "Tell me about it, I'm running low on some monster materials and now I have to wait until this whole thing is done so I can go out."

"You also have to wait for them to give birth and all that," mentioned Cain.

Bert growled, "I hate this."

I chuckled, "Well without it what would we be?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"However," said Cain. "We could still…go out and you know…"

I frowned at his words. Turning to face him I see his face splitting grin on me.

"We could go out and get a quick hunt," he whispered. "Nothing out of the ordinary but you know."

I raise a brow, "What kind of mark are we talking about?"

Cain leaned back on his chair, staring at me cautiously, "We know you're low on funds as it is. So we are giving you a chance to join us in a quick trip to the dessert."

"There've been rumors of a lil Rathian," said Mark. "Your favorite kind, the pink, and she's been roaming on the dessert quite often."

I blink unsure, was I hearing right.

"Why hunt her?"

Their faces grew grim the instant the words left my mouth. I swallowed growing nervous.

"A pink Rathian on the loose is a menace," whispered Bert.

"It's obvious you can handle one on your own," said Cain. "Why not join us and hunt this one down?"

"Are you crazy?" I whisper yell. "It's mating season, we can't touch them."

Mark grumbled, "Told you he would pussy out."

Cain clicked his tongue, "Rathians and Rathalos mate in the volcano area; however this one hasn't moved from the dessert. She's obviously an outcast and there's no need for her there."

I swallowed thick. My stomach was doing somersaults and I could feel my drinks and breakfast quickly rising. They wanted to kill Leyla. Worst of all she was weak and exposed in the dessert. Was she crazy?!

 _I accept your request_ , her words rushed to my mind.

What if she was waiting for me to mate? The news was amazing and frightening. She was exposing herself to mate and I was here unable to comfort her. I had to find a way out fast, before these guys left to try and kill her.

"We'll be leaving in a few days," said Cain rising from his chair. "Think about it, okay?"

I nodded and they left me alone to my thoughts again. I quickly drowned the rest of my cup and rushed home. I needed time to think and come up with a plan to meet up with Leyla. However every entry and exit was monitored by the guild, especially now. I needed to sneak out, unnoticed, but that would proof near impossible.

My only chance to meet with Leyla was that the guild board showed a bill for a gathering quest of delivery one. And they were so scarce there was no way I could find one in time. But perhaps I wasn't that dead. I just had to plan well my strategy. And saying yes to the pink Rathian hunt was the first step.

 **my minions WE SHALL GET THERE in due time. hoped you enjoyed the plot and read the next chapter when it comes out...o you can wait until it marks complete to read everything along with the grand finale.**


End file.
